Apology
by jingling-bells
Summary: An apology beyond words...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Skip Beat!

A/N : Firstly thanks to the people who have reviewed, loved/liked, favorited and alerted my stories, ' A Steamy shower', ' A Fantasy coming true?', 'Teing her up'. I am sorry to all those to whom I have not replied.

Lightning was flashing outside window, illuminating the room in varying shades of brightness. Every few seconds the light would dance across the floor, the walls, and even onto the bedspread. It was fun to watch at first; a thunderstorm was on its way to Tokyo and she sat up in bed waiting for the rain to start. She was not just waiting for the rain though. Her eyes flickered nervously to the door across from her bed.

She was waiting for Kuon to come join her. They had become a constant fixture in each of their apartments, ever since he had gotten back from California. Normally she would shy away from such aggression, but that is what she wanted and is getting, she and him both on a surface sleeping, cuddled, or otherwise. She loved him; it was not just any kind of love, but the eternal kind. The love people spend their lives searching for and often never finding… that is the kind of love Kuon and she shared.

She drew her knees closer to her chest and sighed in frustration. Where was he? She had "gone to bed" hours ago, said her goodnights to Kanae and Darumya couple on phone, now perched on bed she pushed open the window for the cool air, and waited. She dared a glance at the glowing alarm clock on her bedside table and saw that it was almost 2 AM. Part of her wanted to get up and slam the window shut and go to sleep, as if it would come to her. But the stronger part of her decided to continue to wait, patiently, because after all, good things come to those who wait, right?

Cracks of thunder finally shook the house, making her jump slightly and she glanced back towards the door. As if on cue, there stood Kuon, perfect and marble and sexy as ever. His hair was blown in every which direction, probably from his run over here on top of the wind outside, and naturally it looked irresistible. She wanted to run over to him, stand on her toes, and run her fingers through that blonde hair… but she resisted.

"I thought you weren't coming," she said, sadness lacing in her voice.

Kuon grinned crookedly at her, shaking his head slightly. "And why wouldn't I come? What could possibly keep me from holding you in my arms tonight?" He spoke in a low voice, desire evident in his eyes. He crept over to her bed and sat on the edge, staring into her golden eyes.

She threw another angry glare at the clock and then back at Kuon. "You're late," she grumbled. But now, with Kuon sitting across from her, watching the flashes of lightning illuminating his stone face, she realized she wasn't even mad. How could she be angry at this vision of heaven grinning at her on her bed?. Thunder was echoing more frequently now, the flashes of light increasing to the point where her room was hardly dark at all. It contrasted perfectly with Kuon's green eyes smoldering at her, his lips inches away from her. Sometimes, being this close was pure torture.

"Kyoko," he whispered, bringing a warm hand up to stroke her cheek. His touch felt like fire against her skin despite the coolness of his hand. She closed her eyes and absorbed this feeling, just like every other night his warm hands felt their way all over her body. "You're right," he continued to whisper, bringing his lips to her neck and brushing them back and forth.

"About what?" She panted. Oxygen was getting difficult to process in her lungs. This was an effect Kuon seemed to have over her that she both hated and loved. She hated that she couldn't compose herself in his intoxicating presence but she loved the way it made her body burn beneath him.

"I was much too late in getting here tonight. I'm sorry." His words were mumbled now as his lips had found their way down her neck to her collarbone, his tongue flicking out, and licking along the curves here. She inhaled sharply and felt her body press up against his, looking for more points of contact, ready for more hot sleek skin to touch her body. He laughed slightly as he wrapped one hand around her neck and into her hair. "That was bad of me. Let me… repay you," he whispered again, bringing his lips back to her jaw and finally pressing against her.

She has always been worried about him since he had told her the truth about his past; he confessed that he feared that she would despise him if she came across his truth. But he could never have imagined she will cry his emotion for him, lightening his heart by sharing his sorrow and guilt. In that particular moment she knew, she loved him with all her heart and more than her life too.

He had been so conscious besides her, never would he allow his hands to roam over body, he would only kiss her or held her in his arms inhaling in the sweet scent of her body or hair. Never did he went beyond first base during their intimate moments, but kyoko was beyond frustrated the effect of being engulfed in his arm surrounded in his ''kuon'' scent, the scent brought reaction from her body that she never knew her body was capable of . She wanted more. She wanted to touch, to him feel under her hands the hard planes of his chest, but he would always withdraw from her (reluctantly) before anything could occur, as if she was some precious doll who would break or run away if she is forced to indulge in something she did not want be a part of.

It had been weeks back when they had both seduced each other seriously for the first time. She had pushed his limits, mostly because her body craved him in a way that he was too afraid to give. But with enough seduction on kyoko's part, Kuon finally gave in and fucked her with all his passion, love, and sexual frustration.

Everything before that night had just been foreplay for them…

Since then, once the work is over they make their own hot film in her or his apartment well, let's just say that they are all over each other, always pleasuring, teasing, touching each other.

Now, with his one hand tangled in her hair and the other resting dangerously close to her inner thigh, she released a sigh of satisfaction. She could not think of a better way for him to make up for those hours she sat in frustration, waiting.

"What did you have in mind, sir?" she asked, allowing her legs to part and for her to lean forward on his knees, closer to her.

There was a sexy glint in his eye as he moved both his hands to her waist, lifting her and placing her farther back on the bed, so her back could rest against her headboard. He crawled over to her, his eyes now dark with desire. She didn't even see his hands removing her shorts from her waist; his movements were too urgent and quick for her eyes to follow.

"You just relax there," he murmured, his shoulders now nudging her legs apart farther. "I promise you'll enjoy this." A wicked grin crossed his face and she let her head roll back, her eyes closed with anxious anticipation. And then… nothing. Kyoko chanced a peek, glancing down to see what exactly Kuon was planning when she saw he wasn't there. A soft click drew her attention to the bedroom door where Kuon stood, shutting it softly.

"Uh… where did you go?" she asked curiously, settling back against the headboard as he resumed his position between her legs. He didn't say anything, just gave her a silent crooked grin. This man was crazy but a sex god… she leaned her head back and closed her eyes again, waiting patiently. Normally, if Kuon wanted to keep her waiting like this, it was for a good reason. And then she felt why; he picked her foot up in his hands and brought it up over his shoulder. She felt him lower his head to her calf and then the most chilling sensation began to travel up her leg. She gasped, opening her eyes slightly to get a look at him. Kuon's face was near her inner thigh now, dragging along the soft skin there, his nose gently brushing there as well. But it wasn't his nose that was giving her these chills; a tingly, wet trail had worked its way up her leg and was getting dangerously close to the hot wetness that was gathering between her legs.

At first, she thought it was his tongue; it was so icy and smooth. When Kuon's face got to the edge of her underwear, he looked up at her; his lips were parted slightly and she could see why he had left her room for and what was responsible for the pleasure trail up her leg.

She laughed slightly. "Ice cubes? Getting kinda kinky on me, aren't you?"

Kuon didn't answer, keeping the ice cube firmly between his lips. He pulled himself further up her body, letting her foot fall off his shoulder and letting his chin rest on the lower half of her stomach. His hands fluttered up to her tank top, gently pushing the material up so that it bunched just below her breasts. She moaned slightly; his cool hands brushing her skin was dizzying. It would have been better to just remove the whole garment, but this was Kuon's apology… she'd do it his way.

He brought his mouth down to her stomach letting the ice leave trails of fire along her skin. Patterns of pleasure along her curves left her shaking; her breath began to come in deep heaves now. It wasn't easy to even remember to breathe with Kuon's cool fire on her skin. Kyoko felt the ice dip into her belly button and she gasped, her hands involuntarily flying out and grabbing a hold on his tousled blonde hair. "Kuon…" she heard herself whisper, his name dragging across the room in one deep breath.

She whimpered slightly as she felt the ice leave her body. Opening her eyes, she saw Kuon's face moving in quickly towards her throat. The lightning was still raging outside; thunder was coming in long rolling booms now. The scene outside was beginning to match the tempo of her heartbeat: rapid, fast, and practically booming out of her chest.

Kuon's lips grazed her collar bone, her neck, and back and forth across her jaw. The icy lines he drew on her skin were lighting on fire; she could feel her body clenching and trembling beneath him. Intense pleasure was coursing through her veins and she knew it wouldn't be long before she whispered his name in a sweet release.

He seemed to sense this and moved his body back down towards her lower half. Kuon's head returned to the hotness that was about to explode between her legs. She felt the ice cube hovering over her center and then- oh! Kuon pressed his face forward and the ice was touching the wetness that had already soaked through her underwear. She gasped, her head lolling to the side in helpless pleasure. His face nuzzled her softly here, back and forth, up and down, increasing and decreasing pressure as he went.

Any notions she had about the evening before he had arrived were gone, tossed out of her open window into the raging storm outside. Kuon's hands were free, roaming about her body while his lips and the ice cube were occupied below. Kyoko had a deep appreciation for Kuon's hands; they were wide, smooth, but velvet, and rough when he wanted them to be. His cool fingers traveled the curves of her body, reaching beneath her tank top and caressing the soft curves of her breasts.

She could feel the coiling in lower stomach rising to peek… any moment now. And then in a movement so quick, she barely felt Kuon's hands leave her body, he had torn her underwear from her body and was bringing his face back to her center. She could feel it then; his tongue now tasted the sweetness that had been accumulating under the material. Hot and smooth, she shivered in response to this sensation. Kuon darted his tongue back and forth, in and out, growling with every hungry taste of her. It surprised her that she didn't just combust the instant his tongue touched her there, but she held out for a solid amount of time. She wanted to enjoy this icy invasion down below, savor the feel of it while his hands clutched and caressed every curve her body. But she could only take this frosty pleasure for so long; her body shuddered and contracted as she felt herself begin to release. She should have bit her tongue but she couldn't help to cry out in pleasure. Kuon's hand was faster than her vocals; his hand was covering her mouth before she had begun to shout.

She was still trying to catch her breath when she was flipped over by him her hands resting on the headboard and felt his thighs brush her own as he rubbed his cock along her slit before pulling back and entering her in one long, slow thrust. She gasped loudly, her body tingled with the way he stretched her.

His hips met her ass as he fully sheathed himself in her; she felt fuller than she'd ever felt in her life . Every cell in her body cried out in joy at the feeling of being one with him once again.

"God, you're so tight," he growled and she sucked in a deep breath and moaned, feeling her walls tighten around him again, grasping him in its hold. He pulled nearly the entire way out and pushed back into her, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. His chest lowered onto her back and she felt his lips on her neck. His arms wrapped around her, his fingers twisting and tugging on her nipples. Each pinch resulted in another squeeze upon his hard cock.

Kyoko could feel her desire and lust coming back greater than ever and she reached a hand back to caress the nape of his neck, her other resting on his thigh. She thrust back into him and his teeth nibbled on her neck. His arms tightened around her and pulled her torso up with him so we were kneeling together. The angle had changed minutely and he felt as though he were deeper inside her than ever.

"Kuon, I'm so close," she panted, as she tightened even further. She needed to cum worse than she'd ever needed to before.

"Open your eyes," he ordered in a soft voice and she did as he requested. Across from the bed she saw a mirror reflecting their image, his emerald eyes burning into her in their reflection. "Keep watching us."

Keeping her eyes on their reflection, she watched him move as he thrust into her, as his hands played over her breasts. She squealed as his hips sped up, moving faster and harder, bouncing her on the bed. His reflection's eyes were centered on her breasts as they moved with every thrust. She moaned, resisting the urge to close her eyes and throw her head back on his shoulders.

God that felt incredible.

They both watched and felt his right hand slide down her stomach and into the curls between her legs. "Kyoko, I want you to cum for me," his husky voice sounded in her ear.

His hips slammed into her harder as he took her clit between his fingers. She panted and whimpered as she felt the tension coil inside her. She met his smoldering eyes in the mirror and she was gone as her nerve endings burst into a fireworks show that put the Fourth of July to shame and her body fractured apart.

"Kuon!" she screamed out with her release, his name a chant on her lips.

She was heaving deep breaths now, trying to bring herself to some sense of coherency. her body was weak, flushed, and sweaty from Kuon's apology. He drew his warm body up next to her and pulled her tightly to his chest. They were silent for a moment, his hands in her hair, stroking it softly as she came down from her ecstasy.

"So… do you accept my apology?" His voice purred into her hair.

Still shaking, she pushed back from him slightly so she could see his face. "Apology for what?" He grinned crookedly at her and pressed his lips hard against her. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything," he whispered as he took a cool hand and wiped beads of sweat from her forehead, pushing her hair back.

"You screw up more often… if that's what your apologies are like… you can do whatever the hell you want," she grinned, wrapping myself back in his safe embrace.'' man... I fell in love with a vixen '' he moaned his cock twitched in response to her words. Kyoko playfully smacked his chest, '' keep this reserve '' she replied patting his now semi erect member. The lightning continued to flash outside, the thunder continued to roll, and as she fell asleep in Kuon's embrace, the rain finally began to pour.


End file.
